


I'd Follow you Forever

by caramelattae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :'), Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Temporary Break Up, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, basically mark realizing how much hyuck means to him, side renmin??, sort of??, visiting alternate dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelattae/pseuds/caramelattae
Summary: "I'd follow you forever, Hyuckie. To the ends of the earth." Mark pulls Donghyuck closer to him.Donghyuck responds with a giggle. "Same goes for you, I suppose."In which Mark and Donghyuck break up, but the universe tries to patch it up and Mark is stuck in a new universe almost every day. Somehow, though, he always manages to find Donghyuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this new fic! Keep your eyes out for future chapters :)

In moments like these, Mark tends to drown everything out and focus on replaying the happy, carefree, completely lovestruck feeling he felt when he first started dating Donghyuck. The blushes, the shy glances, the giggling through kisses.

Moments like this, the petty fights and passive aggressive comments, were getting more and more frequent between Mark and Donghyuck. Every day it felt like they were drifting further and further apart. Watching the lovesick eyes slowly turning distant was like an axe to the chest.

Mark wouldn’t say they fell out of love; they started their journey too far gone for each other for that to ever happen. The pressure and expectations, from their family, schooling, and jobs, was enough to put a rift between the two, however. What had started as stress filled rants had escalated to exchanging snide comments, to full out arguments, yelling and all. The realization of their slowly crumbling relationship had hit him like a block of cement one day, when he had gone out for coffee with their mutual friend Renjun, and Renjun had began to cry.

“What happened to you guys?” Renjun sniffled while staring at his now cold coffee. “Watching this is… It’s so hard, Mark hyung.” Mark didn’t respond. “You guys were so in love… Don’t let it be over. Please.” 

It was currently a Tuesday evening, only about 5:30 pm, but already dark due to it currently being the middle of December. Mark had come home to a silent home, and somehow he knew what was coming. The ominous feeling of dread settled him like a suffocating blanket as soon as he stepped into their shared apartment, the only sound present being the sharp ticking of the clock. It was almost like the clock was taunting him, “It’s finally here. Everything you’ve been dreading.”

Mark entered the kitchen to find Donghyuck with his head in his arms, laid out across the kitchen table. When he heard Mark enter, he lifted his head. Mark's heart skipped a beat. Donghyuck's face was drooped into an exhausted frown. His eyes looked… empty. He lifted up a stack of papers from the table.

“Bills. Rent.” Donghyuck listed off a he sifted through the papers. “There's no way we'll be able to afford this unless one of us starts working more hours.”

Mark's stomach stirred. “You know I’m working as many hours as I can. I'm still doing my internship, you know I'm doing my best…”

“Well there's not much I can do either, Mark! I'm already working two jobs on top of my degree, what do you expect from me?”

“What do you expect from  _ me?  _ You know how important this internship is, I need it for my thesis, and if I don’t do my thesis, I won’t get my degree!”

“Well if we don't increase our income, then we won't have this damn house!” Donghyuck shouted, before heaving a resigned sigh. “I understand how important this is for you, but we need to do something please,  _ please.” _

At this point, Mark's heart was racing and his throat was closing up. One glance at Donghyuck's strained expression told Mark that he felt the same way. 

“I don't know what to do, Donghyuck.” Mark whispered, his voice cracking. “I don't know how to solve this.”

“Maybe we should take a break, then.” Donghyuck whispered back. “This is obviously not working.”

Mark's heart dropped to his feet.  _ There it is,  _ says the ticking clock.  _ This is it.  _ His heart is screaming at him to stop, to work this out, but his mouth has taken control, and he responds with, “Maybe we should.” 

He pretends not to see the tears running down Donghyuck face, or the tears running down his own as he pushes on. “I'll stay at Renjun and Jaemin's for now. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow.” A moment of suffocating silence. “See you later, Hyuckie.” The use of their special pet name puts a wrench in Mark’s heart, and he thinks he can hear a quiet sob from Donghyuck.

He makes his way to their shared bedroom, and scoops up some things he'll need for tonight, putting it into a bag. His brain is on full autopilot now. He grabs his keys and rushes out the front door, trying to ignore the heart wrenching sobs coming from the kitchen as he gets into his car, and drives away. 

  
  


Mark steps on the gas as the light turns green, the street ahead barely visible through his tears.  _ Maybe it's for the best,  _ he tells himself.  _ I haven't seen Donghyuck smile properly in a long time _ . His heart screams at him to turn back, but his body ignores it again. 

His mind is lost, clouded with regret, frustration, and the new, aching hole in his chest. He's too focused on his messy thoughts to notice the rapidly approaching headlights coming from straight on. 

The car's horn snaps him back to reality, but not in time. Mark can barely realize what's happening before the cars collide with a deafening crash, and everything goes black. 

∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

  
  


When Mark finally comes to, his head is pounding.

Did he go out last night and get blackout drunk, and this was the insufferable hangover he was left with? He racks his sleep addled brain for any memory of last night.

When he remembers the fight, the  _ break up, _ it feels like stones settle in his stomach. It all comes flashing back in brief snapshots; Donghyuck’s tear streaked face, him climbing into his beat up Prius, him getting into the crash…

The crash. At that his eyes shoot open, and panic stabs him in the chest. He expects to look around and see himself in a hospital bed, surrounded by worried friends and family. The panic is accompanied by confusion when instead of a hospital room, he opens his eyes and sees… shelves of records, cassettes, and walkmans. 

He looks down at himself. He’s wearing jeans, and the  _ ugliest  _ purple windbreaker he has ever seen. How the fuck did he get here, he wonders, and why is he dressed like he’s straight off the set of The Breakfast Club?

Mark leaps up from where he was seated so he could look around what seems to be a music shop straight out of the 80s, in the process knocking over a stack of what looks like a brand new CD display. Before anyone could see, he hurriedly shoves them back on the display. 

He creeps down the aisle and peeks around a high shelf, and almost stops breathing when he spots... Donghyuck. Perched on a stool behind the counter in the empty store, scanning a magazine, a look of boredom consuming his features as he blows a bubble with bubblegum. 

He had one leg crossed over the other, and his hair was the same golden as it had been on the night of their fight, although… fluffier this time? Mark couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face. His eyelids were dusted lightly with eyeshadow and his lips… his lips, plush as ever, were coated with shiny gloss. Mark’s heart sped up.

Just at that moment, Donghyuck’s eyes slid up from the magazine in his hands to Mark. The magazine he was reading looked vintage… according to the cover, Michael Jackson had just released “Smooth Criminal”, and it was a huge hit.

“You okay?” He asked, his gaze roaming across Mark’s face, checking him out. Mark’s face reddened further. 

“Umm, yeah- why?” Mark barely managed to stumble out.

“Well… You’re the only other person in the store, and I just heard a loud crash…” The corners of Donghyuck’s lips began to curl up into the teasing smile Mark knew too well.

_ Shit I know that face,  _ Mark's head screams. His knees felt weak, and his heart had not slowed. 

“Yeah, umm… Sorry about that. Haha.” He says weakly. “Hyuck, what are- what are you doing here?”

A look of wary confusion passes across Donghyuck's face. “How do you know my name?’

_ Shit.  _ “Um I- I saw it on your name tag.”  _ He doesn't know me? What is going on? _

Donghyuck doesn't lose the wary look, but nods and turns his gaze back to the magazine. Mark is left confused and not sure what to do next.

So… he’s gone from getting himself into a car crash to waking up in an unfamiliar music store, where Donghyuck works at said store and doesn’t know Mark apparently. Mark grabs a magazine off a nearby magazine rack, checks the date, and drops the magazine like it’s burning.

“Hey, are you ok? Really… are you lost or something? I can call someone, if you want.” Donghyuck is speaking again. He’s levelled Mark with a concerned stare, but Mark doesn’t respond. His mind is racing, and his heart’s picked up again.

_ September 13, 1987,  _ the date had said. So that explains the ugly windbreaker, Mark supposes. He wants to laugh.

“I’m fine. Uh, thanks.” Mark awkwardly scrambles from the store before he can freak 80s alternate dimension Donghyuck out any further. God, he must think Mark is insane or something. He stumbles down the sidewalk, his head pounding and the hot early September sun from above almost blinding him. 

The only explanation Mark can think of for how he got into this situation was that he had died in that car crash and this was some sort of fucked up afterlife. He was going to spend the rest of eternity in the 1980’s in this ugly jacket and silly looking hair. 

But… that wouldn’t explain why Donghyuck is here. Donghyuck is still very much alive, as far as Mark knew. 

Mark scanned himself once again. He doesn’t seem to be hurt from the car crash, and he’s not sure what to make of that. He searches his pockets, and finds a wallet, much to his relief. It’s going to be fine; he can get some food and a hotel room, and tomorrow when he’s gotten some rest he can maybe get his bearings, figure this whole situation out, and maybe visit Donghyuck again. Mark hopes that he’s working again tomorrow.

Mark grabs some takeout before getting himself a room at a nearby motel. Mark feels a sardonic grin on his face when he sees the ugly curtains, clashing bedsheets, and wood panelled walls. Yup, this is the 80s, no question. 

Mark doesn’t let his mind wander too much, instead letting a dreamless sleep overcome him the minute his head hits the pillow.

  
  
  


The next morning, Mark is stirred awake by the harsh rays of sunlight streaming in through the windows. He sighs in relief when he opens his eyes and finds him in the motel room, exactly where he had fallen asleep last night.

He doesn’t waste any time in getting out of bed and putting on his clothes from yesterday, much to Mark’s chagrin. As he rushes out of the motel and towards the music store, he realizes he doesn’t really have a solid plan as of what he’s going to do from there, but Mark decides to just do what he does best; wing it and hope for the best. 

He reaches the music store and can’t stop the idiotic smile when he spots Donghyuck exactly where he had been yesterday, at the counter with a new magazine in his hands. Donghyuck looks up as Mark enters, and recognition passes over his face.

“Hey, you’re back. The weirdo from yesterday.” Donghyuck grins.

“Well now, is that any way to speak to your customers? And I’m not crazy.”

Donghyuck isn’t fazed. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

“So,” Mark starts, busying himself with looking through the shelves of records. He wonders if he could take these with him if he ever got back to… his world. These records were vintage and insanely valuable, he could make some serious cash from these. “Tell me about yourself. Why’d you start working here?”

“Why do you wanna know, creep?”

“Not a creep, you just seem interesting. I’ll tell you about myself if you tell me about yourself.” Mark marvels at his own words. Where’d he get this boldness from?

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but begins to speak anyway. “Well, I’m 18 and in my first year of college. I need a job, don’t I?” He shrugs. “I love music, so why not here?”

Mark nods and smiles. “I love music too. I think I’d love to work somewhere like this.”

“It’s nice, but can get a little slow, as you can see.” Donghyuck chuckles. “Now, you promised you’d tell me about yourself.”

Mark freezes. Right… what was he supposed to say? That he wasn’t actually from here, and honestly has only been here since yesterday? That in another universe, they were in love?

“Uhm, I’m actually from Canada. I’m just here for college. I’m 19, by the way.” Mark figures that if he’s a year older than Donghyuck and this Donghyuck is 18, he must be 19.

“Canada, huh?” Donghyuck looks intrigued, before he seems to remember something. “What a minute, I don’t even know your name. You obviously know mine, but-”

“Oh right, I forgot! I’m Mark.” Mark sidles up to the counter, holding his hand out to shake with a smirk. Donghyuck takes it, returning the grin. Hit with a sudden wave of confidence, Mark speaks again.

“Hey, when is your shift over?”

“Oh, in about a half hour. Why?”

“Let me take you out. To a movie and lunch.”

Donghyuck shrugs, putting on a face of nonchalance, but Mark can see his cheeks pink just marginally which sends butterflies loose in his stomach. “Sure why not? I’m free all day.”

“Nice. I’ll just wait here until you’re off.”

“You don’t have to! I can meet you.”

Mark shrugs as he takes a seat in a nearby chair, grabbing a magazine off the rack. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He looks over the cover of the magazine.  _ “All you need to know about ABC’s new sitcom ‘Full House’ + Secrets from the cast!”  _ Mark giggles. Holy shit.

“What’s so funny?” Donghyuck asks from the counter.

“Nothing.” Mark responds.

  
  
  


When Donghyuck finally finishes his hours, They leave together and head to the movie theaters. They see Dirty Dancing  _ in theaters.  _ This whole situation was turning out to be much more fun than Mark had ever thought. They go out for dinner, and Mark doesn’t realize how much time had passed until after they finished their food. They were currently walking through the streets of Seoul with no real destination, not really wanting to go their separate ways quite yet.

Mark glances over at Donghyuck, who is luckily too occupied with taking in the city lights, giving Mark an opportunity to just… stare. Donghyuck is beautiful, there’s no question about it. Mark can’t help but stare in wonder at the innocent excitement on Donghyuck’s face, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the city lights. His face is glowing in the shine, but mainly because of the smile stretched across his face, of unrivalled beauty. His fluffy curls bounce as he turns his head every which way to take in all the sights of Seoul.

Mark may be far from home, in a world where it’s the 80s and Donghyuck doesn’t actually know him, but Mark doesn’t doubt for a second that wherever he goes, Donghyuck will always be beautiful to him. Someone like Donghyuck deserves to be immortal. Beauty like his deserves to never die.

Mark supposes, Donghyuck has always seemed unattainable. As if no matter how close they get, Donghyuck will be just one step ahead, just out of reach. Maybe it’s meant to be this way, Mark thinks to himself. He smiles a wistful smile as he watches Donghyuck skip ahead, stopping at a street vendor to marvel at their handmade goods. Maybe he’s meant to just watch Donghyuck from a distance, and appreciate. Like an astronomer and the stars; Mark was meant to watch and appreciate, to love something so far away.

When it finally comes time for the two to part ways, they promise to see each other again tomorrow, and Mark makes his way back to the motel in silence. He flicks on the light and glances around. Mark can’t help but feel like the room is colder and emptier than he had left it. He shakes it off as he sheds his clothes and climbs into bed.

While Mark is lying in bed trying to fall asleep, his mind wanders. If he’s going to continue seeing Donghyuck in this universe, he’s going to need more clothes; it’d be kind of gross if he was to continue wearing the same outfit for the indefinite future. He’d also need to think of a better backstory; he couldn’t keep thinking of stuff on the spot. 

Mark smiled to himself. This whole experience wasn’t so bad; in fact, it actually quite enjoyable. Mark got to experience a whole different part of the world that he never thought he’d be able to. Also, maybe he’d get another chance to get to know Donghyuck; try things he never had, do things differently and build a happier ending. A fresh start, this was. Just what they needed.

The last thing on Mark’s mind before he drifted off to sleep was where he’d take Donghyuck tomorrow.

∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

When Mark awoke the next morning, he expected it to be to the sound of the motel clock ticking on his bedside table, and to the sun shining in his eyes. He expected to open his eyes and see the ugly curtains and the small bathroom across from his bed, furnished with a terribly outdated pink porcelain sink and toilet.

He only felt shock when the first sound he could register was hushed whispers, and the sound of a car engine humming. When he realized that something was off, his eyes flew open.

Mark’s mouth dropped open. He was in the front seat of a large, lavishly outfitted van. From one glance outside, he could say that he must be back in 2018, or sometime close. It was also early morning or late at night, judging by the total darkness, and lack of other cars on the road.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to gather his thoughts. The first thought that came to his head was  _ Donghyuck’s going to be so disappointed when I don’t show up to the music shop today.  _ His stomach stirred.

The very next second, however, he was pulled from his thoughts and his stomach dropped straight to his toes when a familiar voice rang out through the car.

“Oh, you’re awake, good. Ask Johnny hyung if we can stop to get some food, please Mark hyung? I’m so hungry.” Mark could hear the pout in the melodic voice coming from the backseat. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Mark’s head whipped around to the voice.

Sure enough, sitting there in the backseat with his lips pulled into a pout, was Donghyuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that I took some creative liberties when describing the idol world in this chapter, as I have absolutely no experience in the field other than the small snippets I've seen in videos. I'm pretty sure none of you have either so it shouldn't be that big of an issue, but if for some reason you're an undercover idol or something like that and I've described everything completely wrong, then I AM SORRY!
> 
> Okay, kind of turned into rambling. Anyways, this chapter is short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it!!

For a moment, all Mark could do was stare.

The Donghyuck staring curiously back at him from the back of the luxurious van was the same as the other two Donghyucks he had gotten to know but still… a little different.

This edition of Donghyuck had hair carefully styled, his faced coated with foundation that was just a little too light in Mark's opinion, and his eyelids were coated in a subtle layer of glittery eye-shadow. Make swallowed. The sheer amount of beauty Donghyuck held always took Mark's breath away, and his heart beat faster. 

His outfit was a little excessive for something Donghyuck would wear every day. It was true that Donghyuck loved to go the extra mile to make his outfits stand out, but this was on another level. He had on a satiny blue shirt that glimmered as Donghyuck shifted around in the low light of the van. Donghyuck was almost drowning in the excessive amount of fabric, and the shirt was in a neat french tuck in a pair of stiff, black dress pants. He was also wearing what seemed to be a pass on a lanyard around his neck, but it was too dark to make out.

For now, Mark decided to not question anything and just go with the flow. He didn’t want to cause confusion for Donghyuck again, and he’d just figure things out as he went.

He suddenly remembered Donghyuck’s request for food, so he turned Johnny, who in another universe (the correct one) he’d been Hyuck’s older brother, but in this universe seemed to be their chauffeur. Mark’s head started to spin again.

“Umm… J-Johnny…” Mark stuttered to the older man in the driver’s seat. “Donghyuck, uh, says he’s hungry, and… wants to stop for food.”

Johnny turns to Mark for a second, before shifting his gaze back to the road with a fond grin. “Haseul won’t be happy about him messing up his makeup.” Johnny shakes his head. “But I’ll let it go this time. The kid has a long day ahead of him.”

“Haseul?” Mark asked before he could stop himself. So much for blowing his cover.

Thankfully, Johnny only chuckled at that. “Donghyuck’s stylist? You need to get more sleep, man. You have just as big a day trying to keep Donghyuck on track.” A wave of panicked confusion washes over Mark. Donghyuck has a stylist… for what? Mark could only laugh nervously in response to Johnny’s words.

After that, silence falls back over the car. Johnny focuses on the road, and Donghyuck is asleep when Mark checks on him, body settled lightly against the car window, his head bouncing a little whenever the car hit a bump. Mark’s heart softened at the sight. He had always thought that Donghyuck looked so peaceful and soft while he was sleeping, like a small puppy. Apparently that was the same everywhere Mark went.

He shook himself out of his nostalgic reverie, and focused on finding some details about his life in this world as subtly and inconspicuously as he could.

Mark looked down at his own clothes. His clothes weren’t nearly as flashy as Donghyuck’s, thankfully. He was wearing a simple white buttoned shirt and black dress pants, and a simple suit jacket was hanging of his shoulders. After a moment, he found a similar tag to Donghyuck’s hanging around his neck. Mark read it with fervor.

_ Mark Lee _

_ Talent Manager, SM Ent. _

_ Talent: Lee Donghyuck (Haechan) _

Mark let out an airy laugh through the shock. He went from being an anonymous, nameless kid from the 80s without a story or a home to go to, right into being a manager for an obviously well known celebrity, under one of the biggest labels in Korea? Even where Mark had come from, SM existed.

Mark had always dreamed of working at SM, although as a producer instead of a manager. He was currently earning his degree in Music Production and completing an internship by shadowing a producer at a smaller company, but Mark had always been ambitious.

Well, this would probably be Mark’s one chance to work at the company of his dreams, so he was set aflame with a newfound determination to not mess anything up while he was here. Besides, if somehow he got back to  _ his  _ world,  _ his  _ life, ( _ his  _ Donghyuck) this experience might be worth something.

Mark shifted about in his seat, anxious to find any more information on, well,  _ what exactly it was _ that he was supposed to be doing as an idol’s manager. When he opened up the dashboard compartment, he luckily found a file of papers that looked like it’d be helpful. He began to sift through the papers.

_ SBS ‘Inkigayo’ Music Program: 191204 Stage Schedule.  _ Ahh, so that’s where they must be heading. Mark sighs. He just found out his job position, and he already had his work cut out for him.

_ Haechan 191204 Timetable,  _ another one read _.  _ More schedules.

Okay, so these papers would probably be very useful, Mark decided. It basically contained everything he needed to do and when. It also told him the exact date on which he had landed himself; December 4th, 2019. He was pretty close with his guess; he was only one year off from their current time; almost exactly. 

December 15, 2018, where he belonged. Mark’s chest tightened. He was starting to miss his friends and family, even though it had only been a couple days. He was starting to miss Donghyuck…  _ his  _ Donghyuck.

Well. He supposed he wasn’t really  _ his _ anymore. Mark sighed. Maybe this was for the best.

A rather large bump in the road jolted Mark out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand, and elicited a groan from Donghyuck in the backseat. Mark quickly went back to shuffling through his papers as Johnny pulled into the drive through at a McDonald’s.

“Order something small for now, Hyuck. We’ll get you more food after your stage.” Johnny tells the boy in the backseat, who whines in response before giving Johnny his order.

Mark almost missed Johnny asking if he wanted anything. He quickly responded with, “a small coffee, please”, and ignored the questioning glance from Johnny.

“You’ve never ordered coffee before.” Johnny states, sounding more like he was asking a question. Mark’s stomach jolted in a momentary panic as he struggled for something to say.

“Well- I had a long night. I’ll need anything I can take.” He releases a weak laugh. Okay, so this version of Mark happens to not share his appreciation (need) for caffeine. What else did he not know about this version of himself?

Just as he had finished looking through his conveniently informative file of papers and taking in all that he can, the van finally turns up to an entrance of the SBS building. Mark’s ears are suddenly met with the sound of adoring and  _ deafening  _ screams, and he’s almost blinded by the sudden onslaught of camera flashes.

When Mark’s heart speeds up and his hands become clammy, he forces himself to take a deep breath and regain his composure. This is his job, no matter how unprepared he might be in the moment. People are relying on him to do the right thing, and he has a responsibility to fill. Besides, this is the industry Mark’s been dreaming of being involved in for as long as he can remember. He should be  _ excited.  _

Luckily, Mark has been to an event like this before. When Red Velvet had been promoting their song  _ Red Flavor  _ the summer before, Donghyuck had dragged him at ass o’clock in the morning to one of their music show appearances. He can’t help but wonder in amusement if this alternate idol industry also has Red Velvet. If this Donghyuck likes them as much as the Donghyuck he knows.

Mark hurriedly gathers all the things in his lap and by his feet, everything that looks necessary, including his file of papers. Once he’s deemed himself ready to face the outside world, Mark turns back to check on Donghyuck. 

“You ready?” He asks the boy.

Donghyuck is busy fluffing his hair, straightening his shirt, and checking his reflection in a small, handheld mirror. How he can even see himself in the dim light of the car is beyond Mark. Donghyuck finally puts down the mirror, and grabs his bag, giving Mark an affirmative nod.

“Let’s go.”

Mark tells himself that he’s ready, but all too fast, his and Donghyuck’s doors are yanked open by who must be Donghyuck’s security guards. It’s then that Mark notices the second van following theirs, from which a team of stylists and security guards are coming.

Donghyuck climbs out of the van with ease, met with deafening screams and infinitely more camera flashes from the crowd of onlookers. Mark marvels at his experience as he scrambles out behind him with inarguably less grace.

Donghyuck just happens to look back at that moment, and notices the panic in Mark’s eyes. Thankfully, the boy doesn’t question it (why would his  _ experienced _ manager be looking so lost?) and instead grabs Mark’s hand. Mark tries not to blush as he takes a step forwards and pulls the two through the crowd and up to the doors of the building.

As soon as Mark, Donghyuck, their team push through the doors, they are met with quiet. Mark deeps a sigh of relief; his mind is thinking straight again. He can gain control now. All the information he had read on the drive over was rushing to the forefront of his mind, and his mind and body began to work by itself.

“Donghyuck, you’re in dressing room 14 today. West side of the building.” Their team of stylists and body guards began hurrying along immediately, sweeping up Mark and Donghyuck. 

“You have about an hour until you have to appear on set to introduce your song. You’ll have about 20 minutes after that before we begin stage preparations.” Donghyuck nods at his words, striding purposefully at Mark’s side. Mark’s chest fluttered with excitement, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was picking this whole manager thing up rather quickly, if he would say so himself.

They finally reach dressing room 14, and Donghyuck’s small team of makeup artists and hairstylists squeeze in ahead to begin setting up. It wasn’t an incredibly huge team, but Mark still wondered why one person would need more than 1 or 2 hairstylists at a time.

Immediately upon entering the room, Donghyuck drags his feet to the couch and collapses onto it, shutting his eyes again immediately with a dramatic moan. The only catch? His hand was still laced in Mark’s, so with a small squeak of surprise, Mark was pulled onto the couch alongside Donghyuck.

“Mark… ‘m so tired.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rearranged their bodies into a sitting position, and then burying his face into Mark’s side, which sent a storm of butterflies through Mark’s stomach.

Mark chuckles fondly at the sight of the sleeping boy. “Just a few hours of this, and this afternoon, you don’t have anything scheduled. You can sleep for the rest of the day.” Sure enough, Donghyuck’s schedule for the rest of the day had been completely clear. 

Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at that. “Ooh good! Only I don’t want to sleep all afternoon.

“But I thought you were just complaining about how tired you were?” Mark questions with a chuckle.

“Yeah, but how often do I get time off like this? I’ll have plenty of time to sleep tonight.” Donghyuck was getting more and more excited, pulling on Mark’s arm as he spoke again. “Mark, how about we visit that new cafe down the street from the company building? I’ve been meaning to go there since forever! Then after, we visit the park, and- oh, where can we go after that?” Donghyuck tapers off, obviously trying to think of activities they can add on to their agenda.

Mark tries to hide the small, giddy grin on his face as he listens to the boy next to him. These activities sounded just like the places Donghyuck took him on their dates, back when they were dating. Or, back when Donghyuck  _ knew  _ him, really. 

For a while, Mark just listens in a pleasant daze, listening to the glowing boy in front of him as he continues to brainstorm ideas for their pseudo-date in the afternoon. At first Mark registers, or at least  _ tries _ to register everything Donghyuck is saying. So far, he wants to add ice cream and a game of bowling to their afternoon. After a while, however, the melodious tones of Donghyuck’s voice flow together in Mark’s brain as he gets lost in the features of Donghyuck’s face. 

The Donghyuck of 2019 had his hair dyed a chocolate brown as opposed to the caramel shade Mark was used to. It also fell into soft, carefully styled curls, and it took his breath away. Mark watched Donghyuck’s plush lips move rapidly as the boy talked. He watched Donghyuck’s big doe eyes, wide with excitement, and flitting across the room as he talked. Donghyuck always had a habit of not being able to sit still or keep his eyes on one thing if he was excited. His hands, as well, flew about as Donghyuck struggled to express himself in addition to his words.

In the middle of his daydream, Mark barely notices when Donghyuck’s lips stop moving, and his eyes are currently trained on Mark’s, waiting expectantly. The boy's brows quickly furrow in annoyance when Mark fails to respond. 

“Hey, are you even listening to me? I asked you a question.” 

Mark nodded his head rapidly. “Yeah, I'm listening! What was your question?”

An indignant huff. “I asked you if you would rather go out to eat tonight, or eat in and watch a movie.”

Mark knew that the second option would not be good for his heart. Just imagining being curled up next to Donghyuck watching a movie… He should probably go with the first option, just to be safe. Of course, his mouth doesn't always do what he tells it to.

“I like the sound of the second option.” His words are met with a hum of agreement from Donghyuck. “But you'd want to spend your whole day off with me?” 

Mark makes his voice sound as light and teasing as possible, but he can't help but wonder. After all, isn't he supposed to just be Donghyuck's manager?

“Oh Mark, you're so silly!” Donghyuck giggles, and shoves his head back into Mark's side after cooing at him. Mark groans. “Of course I'd want to spend my day off with you. You're awesome!”  _ That's nice to hear _ , Mark can't help but think. “Besides, we already spend most of our time together, we're like best friends. It's us against the world!” After Donghyuck's speech, he flexes his arms and Mark can't help but laugh at the boy's antics.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this side of Donghyuck- the laughing, the teasing, the dramatic speeches and most of all the smiles as bright as the sun itself.

It had been so long since he had seen this side of Donghyuck. Too, too long.

∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

After maybe 20 minutes of cuddling and lazily discussing the afternoon’s plans, Mark is jolted back to reality when a young woman shakes Donghyuck into a more wakeful state, telling him that he's on soon and needs final hair and makeup touch ups. The woman was wearing an ID tag similar to Mark and Donghyuck's. It read;

_ Jo Haseul _

_ Head Makeup Artist, SM Ent.  _

_ Talent: Lee Donghyuck (Haechan) _

So this was the Haseul that Johnny was speaking of. He grinned as Haseul corralled Donghyuck into a chair, chastising him gently over the smudges in his makeup. Donghyuck responded with a cute whine about how she mothers him too much, but Mark can tell he doesn't really mean it by the fond smile he wears.

The rest of the morning after that rushes by in such a flurry that Mark barely registers its passing. The only time where everything seems to slow down and everything is in clarity are the moments when Donghyuck is in the spotlight, enthusiastically greeting his fans and introducing his comeback, or performing on stage.

Mark had never even considered what Donghyuck would be like performing. He hadn't thought what his voice would sound like singing, or what his body with model like proportions would look like dancing.

To say that Mark was blow away would be an understatement, really.

Donghyuck's voice was already a melody to Mark's ears. Ever since they had met, Mark would listen to Donghyuck talk for hours. On nights when Mark would be overcome with boughts of anxiety, when he couldn't imagine even keeping his eyes closed let alone fall asleep, all he would need was the sound of Donghyuck gently telling him stories from his day, and Mark would be lulled into bone deep comfort, and he finally would fall asleep.

If Donghyuck spoke in melodies, then his singing held the power of entire symphonies.

Every note and pitch held such angelic sound and swaying emotion. His voice rang out through the studio as if calling out to others,  _ listen to me, I have something to say. _

So Mark listened, fully enraptured, so much so that he had barely noticed when Donghyuck walked off stage, and the camera crews cut the footage. 

_ When I get back, I must make my Donghyuck sing. I'm sure he'd sound as jaw dropping as he does in this reality,  _ Mark thinks to himself as himself, Donghyuck, and the crew climb back into their vans at the end of the program. 

_ That is,  _ an evil voice in the back of his head speaks up,  _ if you even go back there at all. If you ever even see him again.  _

Mark shook his head. No, he'd definitely get back to where he truly belonged, somehow. He still had no idea what was going on, why, and how he'd get back. Now, however, was not the time to focus on that.

Mark had a date with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/minihuangrj
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/minihuangrj


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's been so long since I've updated! I'm really sorry about that; I've just been insanely busy and stressed with school, and just couldn't get around to finishing this chapter. I wrote it in bits and pieces at a time, so I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out but oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway! ^^
> 
> Also please let me know of any constructive criticism you might have! This fic is unbetaed, so your input is much appreciated.

Mark glanced to the backseat of the van after the second sigh. As expected, he was met with Donghyuck leaning against the window, dramatically glaring out the window. Mark let out a fond chuckle.

“What’s with the long face, cupcake?”

Donghyuck’s eyes darted from the window to Mark. He was still glaring but his cheeks were dusted a light pink. “First of all that was disgusting, never say it again.”

“Okay, sorry sorry.”

There was a long moment of silence before Donghyuck sighed again, frustration clear. “Why do we have to have security guards come with us?”

Mark chuckled. “It’s for your own safety. I’m responsible for your lame ass, what if you get mobbed by rabid fans?” Donghyuck let out an indignant squeak, which Mark ignored. “I want to have fun, don’t you? Not have anything go wrong?”

“Yeah, but- It’s gonna be so weird. I just want to have fun like a normal person without guards hovering around me. This was supposed to be just you and me.”

Mark’s heart fluttered at the words, but he forced the feelings down. Donghyuck kept making it sound like a date, and he couldn’t help that he  _ wanted _ it to be one. But it wasn’t. He swallowed the thought and smiled at Donghyuck.

“I’ll tell them to keep a distance. You won’t even be able to see them. They’ll only intervene if something goes wrong, which it probably won’t. We’ll have an awesome day without any guards or fans to worry about, I promise.”

Donghyuck smiled, small and soft. He turned his gaze back to the window, but his glare had changed to a small smile, soft and glowing with contentment. Mark’s chest filled with butterflies as he forced himself to turn his complete focus back to the road.

Their van soon arrived at the theme park Mark and Donghyuck had planned to spend the day at. Mark was met with the sound of joyful screams, racing roller coasters, and carnival music, and a rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. One glance at Donghyuck bouncing on his feet told Mark he felt the same way.

“Well, wait are you waiting for Markiepoo?” Donghyuck sang, bouncing on his toes. Mark screwed up his face, for dramatics more than anything. “And you scolded me for calling you cupcake. Unbelievable.” Donghyuck only laughed in response before yanking Mark by his hand towards the front gate.

Mark quickly paid for their tickets. Donghyuck had half-heartedly argued against Mark paying for him, saying how he was fully capable of paying for himself. Mark wanted to roll his eyes at how quickly he gave up the fight. The moment they stepped into the park, Mark stopped for a moment to glance around. The last time he had been to an amusement park was for Donghyuck’s and his first anniversary of being a couple, which was about six months ago. When he thought back on it, his Donghyuck had had the same amount of energy, however vehemently avoiding all rollercoasters, which led to loads of teasing on Mark’s part and sullen pouting on Donghyuck’s part. Mark wondered if this version of Donghyuck was afraid of roller coasters too.

“Mark, Mark, I’ve been hearing all about this crazy new roller coaster here, apparently it has the highest drop in all of Korea!” Donghyuck was now standing in front of a large map a few feet away, still vibrating with energy. Okay, so maybe that was something that his Donghyuck and this Donghyuck did NOT have in common. Mark sighed, a turbulent sensation settling in his stomach. He let himself get dragged along anyway, because he was just too weak for the way Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled like fireworks.

  
  


∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

A couple hours and what felt like 30 roller coasters later, Donghyuck was still bouncing along a few paces ahead of Mark, energy unquenched. Mark, however, was growing weary of the violent loops and sudden drops. His feet were dragging and he wanted nothing more than to sit down, but by some otherworldly force also known as his soft spot for Donghyuck, he managed to keep going.

Donghyuck stopped suddenly and turned back to Mark. Mark, who was too busy trying to keep legs going in a straight line, almost walked right into him. 

“Hey Markles, I’m kinda hungry. D’ya wanna stop for some food? I’ve been craving curly fries since we got here.”

“How many nicknames are you going to come up with for me?” Mark groaned, straightening himself up just enough to plop his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Besides, wouldn’t curly fries taste the exact same as regular fries?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, as if the statement offended him. “It’s all about the presentation, Mark. They’re not the same. For your information, curly fries are far superior.”

“Okay, sorry I asked!”

  
  


This is how they found their way to the nearest food vendor, buying two orders of curly fries (of which Donghyuck hoarded most of) and a strawberry milkshake for each of them. As no surprise to anyone, Mark paid again. “I promise I’ll pay for anything else we do this week!” was Donghyuck’s feeble way of compensating.

Mark and Donghyuck stayed at the park long after the sun had set and the sparkling lights of the carnival came to life. Despite his aching feet and queasy stomach, Mark’s eyes never strayed from Donghyuck, and his mind had the same lovesick thoughts on repeat. When the sun was still high in the sky, Mark was able to take in every detail of Donghyuck’s features with exceptional clarity. When the sun shown in his eyes, his nose scrunched up a little to keep the sun out, and Mark had to hold himself back from grinning like an idiot at the sight. 

When the sun began to sink below the horizon, and the sky took on vivid hues of red and gold, Donghyuck’s honey skin glowed almost as bright as the sinking sun. If he looked deep enough into his big doe eyes, he could see the colors of the sky reflected there.

When the sun disappeared over the horizon, it was slightly more difficult to make out each of Donghyuck’s features, but the way that the carnival lights made his eyes sparkle and glow made up for it. Donghyuck became even more alive as the night went on, excitement building for the firework show later that night.

They had stopped going on the rides a little while ago and were currently testing their luck against the carnival games. They had wasted plenty of money, but Mark had also won Donghyuck a large stuffed bear and a small pink alligator. Mark deemed all that wasted money worth it when Donghyuck’s face lit up when they won. Once Donghyuck’s arms were full of prizes, he stopped and tugged on Mark’s sleeve.

Much to Mark’s surprise, Donghyuck said, “Let’s go now.”

Mark blinked at the other boy. “I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks?”

“Of course I do! But it’s crowded in here. I want to watch it from the beach, we’ll have a perfect view!” Mark nodded, and they hurried out of the park. They almost forgot about their security guards, and had to explain where they were going. They promised to stay in view of the van, so their guards promised to stay there.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t be a bother.” Mark teased Donghyuck as they settled onto the sand, side by side. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, lips stretched into a smile.

“You’re right. As usual.” He nudged Mark’s shoulder with his, and looked into Mark’s eyes. Mark noticed that his eyes had taken on a more serious tone.

“I wanted to thank you. For spending your day off with me. I- I had a lot of fun.”

Mark’s heart skipped a beat at the fond expression now gracing Donghyuck’s features.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Mark responded. For a second, his own smoothness surprised him. He was glad that he chose those words, however, for Donghyuck’s face flushed a soft pink. 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t have time to get anything out, for the next moment, loud crackling noise filled the air. Both boys’ eyes shot up to the inky black sky to see streaks of colorful light there instead. 

Mark was sure that the show was amazing. He was sure that Donghyuck got a better view of it, however. Mark had watched the whole thing through the reflection in Donghyuck’s eyes.

  
  


∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

It had been three days since Mark had arrived in the world of idol Donghyuck, which was officially the longest he had stayed in one of these universes since all of this started. And to be quite honest, Mark was becoming a little attached. He knew the false hope was unhealthy, and before he knew it, he’d just be poofed out of here and to somewhere knew, and he’d be crushed, but he chose to ignore that prospect for now. More than anything, he just wanted to see his Donghyuck.

Whenever his own realm of existence came into his mind, his mind wandered to the thought that it was very possible that he had died in that car crash and this was just some sort of afterlife. A terrible chilling sensation always swept down his spine whenever he had that thought. If this was the afterlife, then he wasn’t sure if it was heaven or hell.

It was a slow day. Mark was currently sitting in the corner of the practice room in which Donghyuck was going over his choreography in between his schedules. It wasn’t long, however, before Donghyuck made his way over to Mark complaining that he didn’t even need to go over the choreography, and flopped his sweaty body onto the floor next to Mark. Neither of them made any move to leave, and Donghyuck eventually just dozed off in his spot on the floor.

Mark glanced over at Donghyuck’s still sweaty face, completely relaxed with sleep. Mark felt completely at peace in the little practice room. It was completely silent save for Donghyuck’s soft snores, and it was softly lit and pleasantly warm. Mark thought that he would be content staying here forever, Donghyuck by his side. After a few minutes of watching Donghyuck’s gently sleeping form, his eyelids began to feel warm and heavy, and his mind grew fuzzy. Mark didn’t even fight it as his body slid sideways onto the floor, and sleep overtook his body as well. 

  
  


∘◦ ✾ ◦∘

The minute that Mark’s brain began to gain a little bit of consciousness, he knew something was wrong. Terribly, horribly, wrong. A shiver shook his body.

Cold; it was so so cold.

The air smelled of dirt and unkempt men. His ears filled with sound, jarring in comparison to the silence of the practice room he had fallen asleep in. There was urgent shouting, shuffling, and the sound of many, many, pairs of boots marching this way and that. 

Mark’s stomach turned and he began to feel sick. His eyes shot open the moment he regained control of his body, and his heart lept to his throat at the sight before him.

He certainly was not in the practice room any longer. Donghyuck was nowhere in sight, and Mark couldn’t begin to fathom where he was.

He was curled up in the far corner of a large, tent-like structure. There were a few other men asleep around him, but there were even more of them outside, marching back and forth with purpose, obeying the commands of one man shouting orders. They were carrying crates and pallets of supplies to and from many large trucks, which were idling on the outside of a clearing, which looked to be a makeshift camp.

Mark’s eyes switched down to himself as he climbed out of his thin bundle of tattered blankets. He was fully dressed in a tan uniform, complete with a pair of boots already on his feet. The more he looked around, the more pieces of information fit together in his mind, and he had an idea about where he might be, but he was really hoping he was wrong.

At that moment, his name was called from the entrance of the tent, and Mark’s stomach jolted at the familiar voice. He looked over the small build of the boy who had called out to him and was now bounding over. He recognized him immediately, and Mark wanted to cry.

“It’s almost time to go, sleepyhead.” Renjun chastised, breathless. He looked exactly as Mark remembered. The familiar face of his friend brought him bittersweet relief; Mark was glad he wasn’t alone, but he’d rather be alone than have to see one of his best friends march off to war. Renjun’s face looked too carefree for their circumstances, and dirt was smudged across his cheek.

“Here, put this on, and make sure to change your socks.” Renjun threw him a peak cap and trench coat that matched his uniform. “We need to get going before the sun rises if we have any hope of reaching the front lines during daylight.” At Renjun’s words, Mark’s stomach dropped even more and he really felt he might be sick. Renjun’s face screwed up in concern at what must have been a look of terror on Mark’s face.

“I know this is grim. I’m scared shitless too.” Renjun forced a smile and squeezed Mark’s hands in his, and wow, Renjun is too much of an angel for this. “We’ll have each other’s backs though, right? We’ll get through every day together until Donghyuck comes and we can get the fuck out of here. We’ll get through it.”

At the mention of Donghyuck, Mark’s heart almost stopped. He’s overcome with relief that Donghyuck does not seem to be with them, marching toward the apparent front lines of whatever war they had to be fighting. Although he did not like the sound of what Renjun said, that Donghyuck was apparently coming to them for whatever reason.

After a few more moments, Renjun said that he’d be waiting for Mark just outside, and turned to leave. Mark violently shivered again, from the cold and the pure terror and apprehension about marching to his death. He really wished he could be back in the practice room; warm, safe, and with Donghyuck.

Mark donned his stiff hat and jacket. He felt something shuffling around in the breast pocket of his jacket, so he reached in and pulls it out. It was a folded piece of paper; a letter, to be exact. He opened it and quickly scanned the letter’s contents.

_ Dearest Mark, _

_ I’m sure you’re terrified as you approach enemy lines, and my heart aches for you. Do not let it get to you. You’ll have Renjun by your side, and I’ve never met someone more ferociously loyal. I know you’re in safe hands. I’ll see you soon, I’m gathering my things and preparing to leave as I write this. I’ll miss this sleepy little town; the place where we were born and raised. I now understand how hard it must have been for you when you left for the war. However, I’m itching even more to see you. This place is not the same without you, and all people ever care about anymore is the war efforts, of rations and war bonds. It’s quite depressing. _

_ I can’t wait until we’ve met up, and get the hell out of here. I’ll approach you during the night, and we can make a hasty escape from there. If we make good time, we’ll reach the cargo rail before sunrise. From there it will be only a hasty trip to the south of France where we’ll meet up with Jaemin and Jeno. I can practically smell the salt of the sea, and the fresh coastal air. We’ll never have to live in fear again. I believe in us. I believe in you. _

_ Much love, _

_ Donghyuck _

Mark’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Donghyuck was coming; he’d be seeing Donghyuck any time now. From the sound of it, Mark, Donghyuck, and Renjun would be fleeing the front lines of this war, and to safety in the south of France. Which meant that they must be in Europe, in France or somewhere close.

Mark’s eyes widened when he notices the small writing in the corner of the paper, dating the letter.

_ December 7, 1916. _

The final pieces of the puzzle clicked into place, and Mark felt his throat tighten. He was marching towards the Western Front in northern France, at the height of World War 1. He would also meet his certain end if Donghyuck wasn’t successful in his rescue mission.

He was so beyond done with this. Mark’s heart ached for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @minihuangrj
> 
> Curious Cat: @minihuangrj

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/minihuangrj
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/minihuangrj


End file.
